


It Wasn't a Dream

by RenkonNairu



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Canon F/F Relationship, F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/RenkonNairu
Summary: Bean misses Mora.Mora returns the necklace.
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie/Mora the Mermaid
Comments: 15
Kudos: 138





	It Wasn't a Dream

Bean was walking along the beach under the shadow of the castle. She had walked this way often since returning to Dreamland. Missing Mora and wishing her dream hadn’t been a dream at all. 

Mora the Mermaid was different than anyone else that had shown interest in Bean. She wasn’t a dimwit like Guysbert, she wasn’t conceited like Merkimer, and wasn’t obnoxious like Elfo or Pendergast, and she never tried to kill her or her father like Sky Gunderson. Mora was singular. Bean would never find her like again. 

She kicked a rock in her frustration. 

The small stone splashed in the water with an audible PLUNK. 

Bean turned to leave. Begin the long up-hill walk back home. 

Behind her the water continued to ripple, something coming up from the depths to disturb the surface. 

At first, just a head of dark hair, then a pair of almond shaped eyes, full pink lips, a slender neck and narrow shoulders. They crawled up onto the bank, slithering on a fishtail like a serpent. 

“Leaving so soon?”

Bean turned around to see who had spoken and saw the mermaid sitting on the beach. 

“Mora!” Bean ran to her. 

She was about to pounce on her, wrap her arms around her, maybe even kiss her like they kissed in the dream. But she didn’t. Bean stopped short. It had just been a dream, after all. In the waking world, she didn’t know if Mora felt the same way she did. 

“You lost something.” Mora informed her. She reached into the bladder on her fin and pulled out the very same starfish necklace from her dream. 

Bean stared at it. 

If- if the necklace was real then- then did that mean that it wasn’t a dream? That it really happened? That she and Mora-

“That’s not all I lost!” Bean announced, and this time she did launch herself. Pouncing on Mora and wrapping her arms around the mermaid’s wet shoulders. 

Bean pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

And this time, she knew it was real. 

…

END


End file.
